Ellen Yindel
Ellen Yindel became Police Commissioner after James Gordon retired. Biography ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 Captain Ellen Yindel was announced as James Gordon's replacement as Commissioner for when he retired after the arrest of the Mutant Leader. She was appointed because she was firmly anti-Batman. After the Mayor's murder at the hands of the Mutant Leader, she stood beside the newly appointed Mayor Stevenson as he tried to bargain with the Mutants on television. She then paid Commissioner Gordon a visit in his office offering to help, he told her there was nothing to do but to wait so she took a seat. They exchanged compliments but acknowledged their vastly different opinions of Batman. Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 Ellen Yindel was officially appointed Commissioner at a ceremony where James Gordon handed over the role. She made her first act as Commissioner to put out an arrest warrant for Batman. On the night of the Joker's interview on ''The David Endochrine Show, Ellen Yindel had a team of police officers at the ready, not willing to chance what the Joker might have planned and knowing Batman wouldn't chance it either. She planned on bringing them both in. Yindel and the police waited on top of a building when Batman arrived and began to wipe out the officers. He threw smokebombs to obscure their vision but Yindel told a helicopter to fly in closer to clear the smog. In plain sight Yindel began to shoot at the vigilante but missed as he ran from her. Yindel and the police continued to fight Batman whilst the Joker killed everyone in the studio. Robin decloaked the Batcopter and Batman jumped on board. Yindel tried to shoot the Batcopter down with no success. When Congressman Hector Noches climbed on the ledge of a forty story building and demanded there be a nuclear strike on the Corto Maltese, Yindel and some of the police force headed to the Gotham Vista Hotel. They were unable to stop what was happening. Yindel was approached by Lt. O'Halloran who she told information about the case. Soon discovering it was Batman in disguise she ordered the police force to go to Kyle Escorts. Yindel arrived at Kyle Escorts where Batman had untied Selina Kyle. She tried to arrest him but he escaped with Robin through a window and glided away on a glider. After the Joker's death, Yindel lead a team of police into the tunnel of love to track down Batman and the Joker. They found Joker's body and were attacked by Batman who utilised explosives to escape the tunnel. He was pinned by gunfire until he was rescued by Robin in the Batcopter much to Yindel's chagrin. Yindel called Jim Gordon and demanded information because he couldn't defend Batman anymore but he claimed he didn't know anything. During the blackout, Yindel was informed that the Mutants had escaped their holding cells. She then observed as Batman maintained order and changed her stance on him, allowing him to continue rather than trying to take him down. Later, Yindel attended Bruce Wayne's funeral. Relationships *James Gordon - Predecessor. *Batman - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' (First appearance) - Maria Canals Barrera **''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' - Maria Canals Barrera Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' Ellen Yindel BTDKRP1.png Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 Ellen Yindel BTDKRP2.png Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Characters Category:Police Officers